


Not What I Was Expecting

by Venus_Girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF!Harry, Dark!Harry, Death, Do over - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Frottage, Kinda, M/M, MoD!Harry, Rimming, Slythrin!Harry, Tad Op Harry, Time Travel, Top!Harry, Virgin!Severus, bottom!Severus, prodigy!Harry, sexual identity crisis, snarry, young!Severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Girl/pseuds/Venus_Girl
Summary: Harry, when faced with the option of finding where his true heart lies, gets transported back to the year 1970 in his a bit changed 11 year body to attend Hogwarts again, but this time with the chance to flourish and excel without a madman after him. There he is promised to find his heart whatever that means, but later he is surprised to find what it could mean. Least to say it's not what he was expecting.Look in tags for pairings.





	1. Prolog 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I very rarely ever post my fics online but I found a dissapointing amont of snarry where snape is younger so I thought I would write and post one yay! ;) but on that note please don't take my work without permission and all that, please comment and kudos ect. This is about a grief stiken Harry basically falling in love with a depressed selfconscious, young Severus. But we won't see that until a couple of chapters. The First two chapters are going to be backstory but the real meat is the rest so if you just want the snarry and don't care feel free to bookmark and wait for later chapters. Love y'all and I hope you enjoy.

Not What I Was Expecting   
Prolog 1

_One week after the final battle._

It was a deceptively bright day. The wind blowing softly through the throngs of gathered black clad bodies that huddled together in loss. Cries of mourning rung out all around, the sounds of sobbing parents, children, friends and family echoed all through out the glade. One man stood apart though: face flushed in righteous fury, appearance disheveled, and screaming out in anguish.

“Harry you have to calm down, you’re making a scene!” An frantic red head shouted at him as she tried get him to quite down.

“Stop! People are dead Gin, your Father, George, Fred and so many more dead all because of some stupid fucking Death Eaters! And they are dead and the Death Eaters are not, Bellatrix is still out there and we are doing nothing!” Harry felt like the world was closing in on him, he had to get away. Frantically pushing and shoving his way through the crowd and drowning out the concerned cries of his name, he fled. Only when his legs started to ache and his breath fell ragged did he stop, slowly, his back against a tree, did he let his over extended body slide to the forest floor. Head in his hands, fat salty tears silently made their way down his face. Unlike before he was unable to make a sound, just the ragged hiccups of this breath disturbed the forest around him. Distantly, he could hear approaching soft footfalls but was too exhausted to care, only when the sound stoped in front of him did he look up. 

“Oh Harry” the soft voice of Hermione reached him as she came down and wrapped her arms around him consolingly.

“I just don't understand how they can just stand there and act like it's all over… It’s not! Their killer is still free, Death Eaters are still free, and they are just standing there!” Harry's choked voice devolved into sobbing once more. Hermione pulled him even closer and started to gently brush his hair with her fingers as she tried to soothe him. Another more masculine form wrapped his arms around the now two sobbing teens. 

“Harry, mate if they won't do anything we will, I'll do anything to avenge my family. Bellatrix will be found and if not by the ministry then by me” Ron vowed, his cheeks stained by tears but a look of determination present in his grief stricken eyes. 

Harry looked up at Ron, “By us. If no one is willing to hunt down the Death Eaters then we will hunt them”. Hermione glanced at the two, noticing the look they shared and mentally agreed with sentiment, if her boys were going after the Death Eaters than she will too, for her parents and the lives they could have lived if they weren't killed. 

“Together, we'll get them all, for all the suffering they have caused” Hermione said with conviction, the vow now woven between the three.

* * *

 

_One year later._

  
This is it. Harry thought, Ron and Hermione by his side as he scanned their deserted surroundings. They had received intel that not only was this the last Death Eater safe house but Bellatrix was here. Their long journey of revenge was almost over. For the past year the trio had mercilessly hunted down Death Eaters from safe house to safe house and in their opinion had gotten really efficient at it. After the first hundred raids or so they had completed they had a pretty good idea of what to expect and avoid when they entered them. In what was probably their last raid, they had ended up on an isolated cliff on the coast of Ireland, in front of a deceptively decrepit house that promised sweet revenge at last for all of the trio. Stepping closer Harry held up his hand and pointed it towards the house signaling that he was going in.

As Harry took point Ron and Hermione followed swiftly behind. Harry activated his fake dark mark to act as a decoy in order for them to be let into the wards that surround the house, a faint shimmer of blue in the air told them it had worked as expected. They quickly advanced to the front door, Harry stopping, flicking his wand in an up, down twirl to cast a nonverbal curse detection spell on the door. Seeing a cutting curse come up with a blue hue so that the door glowed, Harry quickly disabled it and slowly open the front door. As a team they cleared the entry hall floor and walls of curses so they could safely enter. The entry hall lead off in three directions, up, to the right and straight down the rest of the darkened hall. Harry motioned that he was moving forward to take the rest of the hall, getting nods of affirmation from Ron and Hermione he continued. He had a horrible sense of dread that had washed him as soon as they had entered the house, and in fear for his friends he had decided to take the lead on this mission. Inching forward casting detection spells every few seconds and disabling the traps he made his way carefully down the hall, the glow the curses gave off, eerily illuminated the peeling wallpaper and uneven floor. In one such glow of red did he see the flash of movement from the corner if his eye. Bellatrix! His mind screamed, his body reacted instantaneously, moving forward to pursue but also tripping the curse he had detected with the red glow, fiendfire. Ron screamed at Harry to move but it was too late the roar of fire was already ringing in their ears. Ron in a desperate attempted to save Harry grabbed him by the arm and threw him, skidding across the short entrance hall and out the door. Slam! The door to the safe house closed locking Ron and Hermione inside with the deadly fiendfire and no way out. Harry lay there shocked, mind unable to process what had just happened, only when he heard the shrill cries of agony and the smell of burned flesh from his friends did he try to move. 

“No!” He screamed, his body unable to move, it was only then did he realize that he had also tripped a bone breaking curse on his way out. He watched in pure agony unable to move, his bones slowly being crushed, screaming until he could no longer make a sound as the house was swallowed up by the flames. Only when the building was smoldering mass of ashes did he finally close his bleary eyes and succumb to nothingness.

* * *

  
  
Harry woke up laying on the cool hard stones of Kings Cross, once again. As he got up and gazed at his surrounding he realized it was the exact same version as before when he died at the final battle. Feeling numb, Harry ironically wondered if Ron and Hermione would be surprised to see him so soon as they had tried to save him from the same fate. During his dark musings he failed to notice the small figure that had appeared before him. Startled he found himself looking at well himself, a bit a younger version, around 11 he would say but then again he was always small. 

“Who are you?” Harry asked the mini him, gesturing to him as he did so.

“I am you, and you are me. We are the same. But I am here simply to ask you if you would like to get on.” The higher voice queried and mini Harry fidgeted just as Harry himself once had. Before Harry could ask ‘get on what?’ a train appeared waiting in the station, an exact replica of the Hogwarts express minus the signature red and gold paint. 

“I'm guessing if I ask where it would take me you would only say ‘on’ “ Harry asked in sad reminiscence of his last trip here, wherever here was. He only got a gentle smile and a small nod from the mini Harry. A sigh escaped Harry's mouth as he thought about his options. A deep wave of grief overtook him as he thought of Ron and Hermione and the others he had lost in his world. The way he had isolated himself from caring about anyone else, his interaction limited to his now death friends and Death Eaters; not a healthy life at all, or a happy one.

Blinking away the tears, the path was crystal clear, “ there is nothing left for me back there, I would like to go on”. Mini Harry presented him with a bright smile and produced a gold ticked from the air and handed to Harry, gesturing him to board the train with a small wave. As soon as Harry stepped onto the train it stared a slow roll forward, gaining momentum until Kings Cross was but a small dot in the blank whiteness of the surrounding area.

Goodbye, Harry thought, demurely turning and going in to find a compartment to spend his rest of the trip to ‘on’.

 

 


	2. Prolog 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Here is the second and last prolog. Next in chapter 1 we will meet an adorable Snape! I've already finished writing it so it will be up asap after I'm done editing! Side note I'm looking for a beta so anyone interested please message me.

Not What I Was Expecting

Prolog 2

**On**

 

Harry woke up as the train came to a sudden halt. I hope we're here Harry solemnly thought and stretched his, surprisingly sore, body from sleep. His mind starting to clear from his sleepy haze as he walked onto the platform the train had stopped at, he realized that instead of an all white nothingness he was accustom to in this strange place it was replaced with an all black nothingness.

Interesting. He cautiously went over to a bench that was strategically placed not far from the train and gingerly sat down. When he looked up again the train was gone, not a wink of anything or a clue of where it had gone. With a sigh he waited. Is this the purgatory everyone talks about he thought mildly.

“No. This is my domain, and yours” the deep genderless voice boomed from a black cloaked figure that had appeared in front of Harry. Startled Harry jumped back in alarm.

“Who…what are you?” He stuttered out trying to get a hold of the new situation he was presented with.

“I am called by many things in your world, but you may call me whatever you wish master, for you have done what no other mortal has before you. You collected all of my hollows and when you died you welcomed death instead of rejecting it. Thus you have become my master, and you have been for over a year but you had yet to be able to meet with me till now.” The figure monotoned.

“So let me get this straight, I'm master over you because of some rock, a stick and a piece of cloth.” The figure only shrugged in affirmation.

Well this is delightful Harry thought, I guess I can't even die correctly, I'll never be normal. A lingering sadness brushed Harry's mind but he pushed it aside in favor of trying to figure out his new … occupation.

“So what does being your master entail exactly, is that why I was brought here, to ‘on’?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow in question. If it was possible the figure looked a little sheepish

“I guess I haven't been very clear, you are my master. You have control over me and my domain, you are the only being above Death so in short I'll never be able to collect you my master, so I brought you here to ‘on’ in the hopes of letting you have a choice of what to do next.” “What do you mean ‘what to do next’” Harry queried. “You have never lived the life you should have had. The fates have, as you may say, used you as a chew toy. I was hoping you would ask me to send you to a time when you could have a life, a time where you will find your true heart.” The being stated looking nervous at his suggestion.

“My true heart..?” Harry asked.

He wonder what that meant and agreed with death that his life had been fucked up but it wasn't that bad he had had friends even if it was only for a short while…

“Master, you know not of what truly went on in your life and how much of it was taken from you. I have watched over my hollows for many millennia, and by extension you for you possessed one for most of your youth. If you would allow I could grant you the life you deserved, the freedom to be yourself, to be just Harry. As for your heart… As my master without finding your heart truly then you would waste away after the first few hundred years, and then I would be left alone waiting for another master that would not come. For you master are my only companion in the eternal place.”

“So we are stuck together, well we may as well get along. For that I'll have to start calling you something, how about… Morri? And stop with the master business just call me Harry.”

“Morri. I will endeavor to adopt it as my own. As for you my mas—Harry I will try to accommodate that change as well. Have you made a decision on what you would like to do next?” The being now dubbed Morri questioned.

Harry pondered for a while, thinking of what he truly wanted. It seemed that he was now immortal and would no longer be able to die (properly at least). He wondered what finding his heart could look like and if Morri was right in the assumption that he would not survive without it. But really all he wanted was to return to his family and friends that had passed on without him. Although that seemed out of the cards for him seeing as he would be unable to die. But staying here would get him nothing either…

“I'll go to my heart, there is no reason for me to stay here to waste away. Just…promise my life won't be the same.” Harry softly said coming to a decision.

Morri simply gave a short head bow in acknowledgment before he waved a massive black clad arm over Harry, who promptly went limp only to be snatched up by Morri’s arms and swiftly carried away from ‘On’. “I give you my blessing master, I hope you may be able to find your true heart before it's too late.”

 

* * *

 

**(Unknown)**

 

Harry lazily opened his eyes feeling quite comfortable and well rested for the first time in ages. He glanced around not recognizing his surroundings, he was in beautiful parlor room, a soft breeze flowing between white linen curtains and calming rays of light filtering in as well. He was situated on an deep velvet plush couch that in his opinion felt like laying on fluffy clouds seriously he thought to himself I could lay here for days. Not to concerned with how he got there he thought back on his conversation with Morri. I wonder what year it is? he thought idly.

He jolted in alarm when he heard a voice in his head whisper “1970”.

“Who’s there?” Harry hurriedly asked not liking anyone being in his head.

“I'm never far from you Harry” the voice again whispered but Harry relaxed as he realized it was only Morri.

“Where am I?” I Harry quieted for a moment to get up and gaze out through the curtains to be met with a dazzling sight, floating islands, cascading waterfalls, and lush forests, all glittering in the shimmering light.

“Welcome to Mortis Manner, a place between life and death, it's your home now.” Morri stated, while Harry looked on with awe.

“It's breathtaking” harry breathed out.

“Yes, I suppose it is, now back to you, as my master I have reverted you back to your 11 year old body with some slight modifications so that your presence here will not interfere with those to come, well maybe that's not the right way to phrase it, it's more of so there is only one Harry Potter able to exist in one dimension so I need you, my master to become someone else.”

With click a large full body mirror appeared before Harry.

He gasped as he took in the changes. His eyes caught his attention first, still green but now they glowed an eerie avada color, they spoke of ancient power. He shivered. Ignoring his eyes for now he realized that his once birds nest of hair had turned into a flowing mane of lush black locks, the slight curls running down to the mid of his back. Reaching up he touched the black expanse relishing in the silkily feeling that was now his hair. Braving back to his face his features morphed into sharper angles and a more delicate nose, peering closer he looked startling different but when he leaned back from the mirror the changes were relatively minimal. Overall his body to his discovery and delight was slightly taller and his limbs less skeletal and more lean muscle.

He smiled for the first time in years. Striding away from the mirror he eagerly set out to explore his new home, this should be fun.

It took nearly 3 days but he finally found most of the rooms in the Manner. It seems that like most things it was bigger in the inside then what he thought. While the outside suggested a pretty large floor plan as he saw when he went to explore the surrounding gardens the 3 ballrooms he walked through later made him realize that no matter how far he walked into the manner he never seemed to reach the outside wall. Settling down in a plush chair behind a large mahogany desk in a stained glass study he had found the day before he let out a heavy sigh. While exploring the manner was exhilarating he realized he needed to do something besides get lost throughout the rooms this place harbored. Morri he thought calling out to the being.

“Yes. You called?” An immediate answer echoed.

“Who am I?” It had bothered Harry all throughout the past days. If he couldn't be Harry Potter then who was he? He could almost feel Morri grin.

“So you finally figured it out, yes you are no longer Harry Potter, you are now Hadrian Lukos Perevell Mortis, Lord of the most ancient and noble houses Perevell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Grimstone, and Morgenstar. Lord of the most revered and most sacred houses of Mortis and Le Faye. You are Lord because when you came into your magical majority at age 11 it covered a clause in your late parents will that you would become emancipated at that time. My power made it so you reached it at 11 instead of 18. Your parents were killed over seas in America 5 years ago while you stayed in your ancestral home in England, no one has heard of you since, well more accurately no one knew of you to start.” Morri finished rattling off his now history in brief.

Harry now Hadrian took a moment to file the information away.

“So I'm legally an adult, I'm also Lord of many houses, and I have no family?” He summed up.

“Pretty much, you should contact Gringots to establish your rights and vaults when you get the chance, also I do believe Hogwarts letters go out in a few weeks…” Morri trailed off.

“Voldemort” Hadrian said suddenly.

“Not in full power as of yet but yes he is here and he is gaining ground, your paths will cross but you will only become involved in the war if you so would choose.” Morri said seriously.

“Good. I think I'll head to Diagon Ally then, get my affairs into order, I've been cooped up here to long”.

Now only if he could figure out how to leave, he hadn't seen any floo powder on his hunt…

“Follow me, I'll take you to the portal.” Gliding away Hadrain followed Morri through the corridors mentally marking the way as to find it later.

Well I guess we'll see what chaos this life brings me he thought ruefully as he stepped through he portal, Diagon Ally he thought. WHOOSH. He gently touched down on the cobblestones steps outside Gringots. Garnering no special attention Hadrian walked confidently past the side tellers and up to the chief teller.

With a quiet yet firm voice Hadrian looked up at the Goblin manning the head teller station and said “I am Hadrian Lukos Perevell Mortis and I wish to see my account manager”.

The goblin didn't even look up.

“Now or else you'll find my gold invested somewhere else more prompt” Hadrian kept the same tone but added a new steel into the threat.

The goblin looked up eyes wide with alarm, hurriedly he motioned for Harrison to follow him back into the offices that held the account managers.

“This way, if you please” the goblin hastily opened a door to an office that read Abnorch gesturing for Hadrian to go inside.

Calmly Hadrian slipped into the office. Sitting across from him behind a large oak desk sat a particularly mean looking Goblin.

“May your enemy's tremble before you and your coffers overflow with gold” Hadrian greeted the goblin, taken aback that the Wizard knew of Goblin culture he repeated the phase of greeting back to Hadrian.

“How may I be of service” the Goblin queried looking for the first time who he was dealing with, not put off by Hadrians age at all the only thing that made the Goblin pause was the avada eyes that looked unnervingly at him, or should he say through him.

“I am Hadrian Lukos Perevell Mortis and I wish to audit my accounts as well as take an inheritance test” Hadrian added as an after thought, because really how could he prove his lineage otherwise and having Gringotts do it was comparable to none.

“Very well I'm Abnoch your account manager, we will do the test first and the accounts later as that is the most logical, the test will be 7 gallons if you still choose to do so.” Hadrian nodded in assent.

“Yes that's fine just take it from my account.” Abnoch quickly took out a thick piece a parchment and placed it in front of Hadrian.

“One drop of blood” Abnoch gave Hadrian a small, cleansed, silver ritual knife. Hadrian pricked his forefinger and placed it above the paper letting one drop down into it the effect was immediate as ink stared to fade onto the page. Hadrian had never seen a Goblin look flabbergasted before but this was what he supposed it would look like. The inheritance test only confirmed what Morri said earlier, Lord well over and an orphan of 11 but emancipated none the less.

“Do you wish to keep a copy on file or can I just take this for my personal files?” Hadrian asked the still staring Goblin trying to speed up the gawking, silently cursing that it seemed that even in this life he was abnormal.

“Ahem” Abnoch cleared his expression, “you may take that your Lordship a copy was automatically added to Gingotts files already. Now as far as auditing your accounts, it will take a few days for the paperwork to come out of filing for some of your Lordships accounts have not been assessed since the early days of Gringotts and are stored in our lowest vaults”.

“Just owl me when they are ready to be reviewed but as for the moment I wish to set up a way to access my accounts without having to come and withdraw gallons every week” Hadrian responded thinking if Gringotts even offered such a system, it would be very useful considering he had to buy all the basics and much more for his new life.

“Of course, we offer a bottomless purse that is directly connected to your vaults fitted with charms to ensure that no one is able to steal, damage or otherwise access it without the holders permission, as well as a featherlight charm for ease of use” Abnoch rambled off as he gathered the needed paperwork to set one up. Pulling out a black velvet and gold purse from one the numerous drawers of his desk.

“Simply sign here and add a drop of your blood as a seal it will authorize the use of a purse then just grab the purse and channel your magic through it to seal the ownership over it”

Hadrian excited at the prospect, quickly did as Abnoch said. Ready to leave and go home and take a much needed nap he quickly said a brief Goblin goodbye to Abnoch and rushed out of his office, through the doors of Gringotts and back onto the street of Diagon Ally, back to his secluded Manner until further notice.

 

* * *

 

**Hogwarts**

 

As much as Hadrian had been dreading going back to to his old home he was also equally elated. After spending the rest of the summer investing his accounts and buying a whole new wizard wardrobe and a half as well as a full muggle one, really how much stuff did he need? But Morri had insisted, something about looking the part and all that. But he was most grateful to get ‘away’ from Morri.

During the summer the being had taken it upon itself to tutor Hadrian in anything and everything Wizard, Hadrian started to finally understand why Malfoy had a stick so far up his ass if this is what he had to go home. Honestly why did he need to know how to to act with the Lady of a house if she were drinking a warm beverage on a midsummer day and it started to snow (he was positive it was just Morri fucking with him), but he learned it none the less with the agreement that Morri would leave Hadrian’s lessons for the summer only.

So Hadrian did the only thing he felt comfortable with when the time came to leave for Hogwarts, quietly he slipped onto the train a half an hour early, picked a random empty compartment then shut the blinds and locked and cast every silencing charm he knew with the intent to spend the entire ride to Hogwarts in peaceful silence. Half of him expected his tactic to be foiled by a missing toad or some other ridiculous nonsense but thankfully he was able to gather his mind in preparation for seeing his lost home again in peace.

He was doubly glad for it when he realized just how young and naive his year mates were. Their faces filled equally with both wonder and apprehension as they were lead towards the great hall to be sorted. He wonder what house the hat would recommend this time around or would it be his gold and red? Something told him as he gazed at the wide smiles and boundless laughter that sounded from the Gryffindor table that he no longer fit with them. He was partial to being by himself now, solitude and silence filed his days, not by choice but it seemed the war habits he picked up died hard. Swallowed by solemn thoughts of the war he almost missed his name being called for sorting.

“—kos Perevell Mortis” startled, though his face gave nothing away.

He swiftly glided his way to the front of the hall separating himself from the rest of his peers. Looking out at the mass of students before him but not truly trying to distinguish any faces for fear he'd recognize someone he gracefully sat into the glorified stool that made for the sorting chair. He inhaled deeply and the hat descended onto his head for the second time. “Ah an heir… well looks like the house is clear BETTER BE….SLYTHERIN!” The hat bellowed. Hadrian slightly taken aback at the quick sorting was almost thankful. While he was not with his original house he did not have to make that choice as it seemed his new heritage in this life did that for him. As much as he was dreading being apart of a house that a tormented him for years he gathered his courage set his cold mask into place and went to take his seat in his new house.

After that Hadrian had spent the rest of the year in relative peace. Relative being the key term because compared to last time everything else was a cake walk, but then again when had he ever had it easy? He was surprising grateful to Morri for engraving his head with pure blood customs, in Slytherin he was able to melt into the background as far as that was concerned. On the other had it turned out that his skills with his magic had acquired the attentions of Horace Slughorn the current potions master and Slytherin head of house. The rather over enthusiastic head of house exclaimed Hadrian a prodigy and felt the need to give him accelerated work and favored treatment.

While Hadrian felt like he was cheating a bit he was actually surprised to find that he started to learn things he had never cared to at this age, such as the small useful things about the different properties a spell can be used for as well as trying to learn how to control the output of magic you put into spells. It seemed that in his years at Hogwarts originally he had missed out on some very import lesson days. Not this time though. As a side project Morri had given him a book on necromancy to read telling him that he had acquired the skill with his title. Unfortunately the book was written entirely in a language that no longer existed on earth, he asked Morri for an English copy but all he got was a maniac cackle in response… So he had to translate.

In spite of his prodigy status he was for the most part ignored, it most likely had something to do with how he glared at anyone who tried to talk to him. It was probably for the best as he noticed many of the death eaters he had hunted down later in life here as children, the less interaction he had with them the less chance he forgot they weren't monsters yet and killed them on the spot there was. Oh and not to mention the fact that he was of the Slytherin line came out, no one knew he was Lord yet and he was trying to keep it that way as long as possible thank you very much. It had happened with his first steps into the Slytherin common room, upon his entrance a rather large deep oak door had appeared in between the two spiral stairs towards the dormitories in front of the whole of the common room. The door on further rather hesitant inspection also had his name written in gold script across the top with the lines ‘for the descendant of Slytherin to use as he pleases’.

So much for being a normal student. Much to Hadrian surprise though no one really paid any mind. At most he got some revered glances but no one approached him about it, well no one besides Slughorn. He was ecstatic and practically forced Hadrian to move into the mysterious room which turned out to be a rather spacious place indeed. There were three rooms in total much to his surprise.

The first was a large bedroom, it had another dark oak canopy bed that had artistic details of snakes carved into the wood, fitted with luxurious green bedding that covered a bed that felt like a cloud. It seemed that the room also had a rather large desk as well as a wardrobe and a vanity. The room also boasted a rather ornate fireplace to keep the chill that seeped through the stones away. Adjacent to either the side of the fireplace were large arching doorways, no actual doors just the thresholds weirdly enough. The one on the right looked like it lead to a large study that had tons of books (most if not all of them banned), the one on the left much to his relief was a perfect style bathroom. If he was apprehensive before he was now delighted to have his very own haven within the school.

Beyond that the only truly abnormal activity that happened was the amount of attention Slughorn gave him, during dinner it was not unusual for him to send letters to Hadrian with questions. Hadrian, as ever the polite young man he was, responded with the shortest and vaguest possible answers but sadly that only seemed to make his head of house more adamant to ask, and so that strange game began, the only other plus to being so favored was that he had a lot more freedom. If he told Slughorn that he was working on a new potion the man would readily agree to canceling Hadrian's classes and allowing him to use his personal lab. Honestly it was a bit disconcerting.

Suffice to say he had a relatively peaceful year but he was more than ready to go back to the Manner.

Sighing he made his way onto the train this time unfortunately unable to find a compartment by himself he settled in with a few Ravenclaws that were quietly reading. He just took to gazing out the window watching the landscape rush by and adjusting to having to share a compartment, luckily besides a few words exchanged it was silent for the rest of the ride back to Kings Cross, home for the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun dun.... cliff hanger I'm sorry ok but stay, please! It's worth it for the snarry.


End file.
